My Boss's Secret
by Asakura Ayaka
Summary: Hanya sepenggal kisah tentang bosku yang memiliki sisi rahasia dalam dirinya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke Uchiha, si manajer muda yang dikagumi sekaligus ditakuti banyak karyawan. Dikagumi karena ganteng, ditakuti karena galak. Tsah… / AU/ One shot!/ M for nothing. Happy reading :3


"Pagi, Maas~!"

"Eh, pagi juga, Mbak." jawabku sumringah pada sapaan si cantik Yamanaka. Uhuk, seksi seperti biasanya—rok mini dan _blazer_ ketat motif garis vertikal—pagi ini dia pasti dandan dua jam lebih sebelum berangkat.

"Pagi, _Bro_." Seseorang menepuk pundakku dari belakang kala sepasang _sapphire_ -ku masih fokus pada lekuk tubuh Mbak Ino. Begitu kumenoleh, lelaki berambut merah pekat menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya pagi ini.

"Eits, Bang Gaara. Ganteng banget dah hari ini."

Gaara terkekeh ge-er. Dengan tengilnya dia justru menaikkan kerah kemeja hitamnya sok keren. _Duh, please_. Ada-ada saja tingkah pegawai kantor ini.

Oh iya, kenalin, nama ane Naruto Uzumaki. Salah satu _office boy_ di perusahaan bergengsi seantero Jepang. Biar posisi cuma _office boy_ , aku tidak pernah menyesal memilih pekerjaan ini. Ini adalah pekerjaan kelimaku setelah _resign_ sebagai kasir supermarket. Jadi OB gajinya lumayan lah, banyak lemburan, gak _pure_ UMR banget. Makanya gak nyesel kerja di sini. Jam tujuh begini yang kukerjakan adalah ngelapin pintu kaca _lobby_ sambil jawab sapaan orang-orang yang melewatinya. Mereka semua tampak _fresh_ di pagi hari. Sebuah pemandangan khas buatku.

 _"Morning."_

Aku memalingkan wajahku cepat-cepat seraya membungkuk enampuluh derajat begitu suara si manajer muda lewat. _"Morning,_ Bos!" ucapku semangat. Dia melengos begitu aja segera masuk ke dalam _lift_. Gak ada senyum-senyumnya sama sekali. Beneran sombong gayanya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke Uchiha, si manajer yang dikagumi sekaligus ditakuti banyak karyawan. Dikagumi karena ganteng, ditakuti karena galak. _Tsah…_

Ya udahlah, namanya juga bos. Mau gak mau kudu dihormatin walaupun ngeselin.

"Mas! Sini deh." Berikutnya, teriakan cempreng seseorang mengagetkanku maksimal.

Nah ini nih, mbak mbak paling manja sekantor yang suka berbicara dengan gaya _childish_ pada setiap orang. Kadang ane bingung, sebenarnya memang pembawaannya manja gitu atau memang dimanja-manjain biar _cute?_ Tau deh. Aku sebut dia si manis manja aja biar cepet. "Ya? Ada apa Mbak Sakura?"

"Bikinin teh manis anget dong. Nanti langsung ke meja aku aja. Oke kah?"

Hah ... untung aja dia cakep. Kalo engga mah…

"Siap, Mbak. Nanti ya, abis ngelapin saya segera ke _pantry_."

"Iih, sekarang ajaa! Keburu bel masuk nanti." Keluar deh gaya alemannya. Lengan kemejaku ditariknya sedikit. Baiklah, lagipula sepertinya kaca ini sudah bersih. Aku segera beranjak masuk ke dalam _pantry_ dan si manis manja ini masih saja mengikutiku di belakang. Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa kecuali menonton diriku yang tengah mengambil cangkir dan menuangkan gula pasir ke dalamnya.

"Mas, gulanya jangan banyak-banyak."

"Iya, Mbak. Udah hapal saya. _Wong_ tiap hari bikin ginian buat Mbak." ucapku seratus persen curhat. Dia cuma ngikik kecil.

"Kasih irisan lemon ya di atasnya."

Ha? Tumben bener pake lemon. Apa nggak sakit perut pagi-pagi minum kecut? "Oke siap, Mbak." jawabku seadanya sambil menuangkan air dari termos.

"Nanti air panasnya jangan dicampur air dingin! Pakai air panas aja semua, ya?"

Iyyyeeeeeeeee bawel. Seribu permintaan banget _euy_ nih orang. Hush hush, udah sana pergi dari sini.

"Ya udin kalo begindang, aku ke meja dulu."

Eh, dia beneran pergi. Mbak Sakura Haruno penampilannya memang tidak seseksi Mbak Ino. Polesan _make-up_ dia juga sangat tipis dan anti menor. Rambutnya cuma digerai biasa dan kadang dia pakai bandana yang makin membuatnya tampak gemesin. Dia adalah sekretaris Sasuke Uchiha yang paling normal. Sebelumnya, Mbak Karin adalah sekretaris si bos. Tapi karena sudah naik jabatan jadi _supervisor_ di departemennya, kini Mbak Sakura lah yang menyandang gelar sekretaris baru. Dulu dulu, sekretaris Sasuke biasanya seseksi Mbak Ino dan selalu berusaha ngegoda si bos di waktu senggang.

Tapi dasar si bos homo kali ya, dia gak pernah terpengaruh sama godaan cewek manapun. Gue saksi hidup nih. Dia positif homo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **My Boss's Secret**

A Naruto Fanfiction by Asakura Ayaka

AU, non baku, Humor/Romance

Fully Naruto POV

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Kriiing!**_

Telepon di dinding _pantry_ ini berdering kencang. Lagi asyik baca koran begini ada aja yang manggil. "Hallo?" ucapku pada entah siapa itu di seberang telepon.

 _"Bro,_ bikinin kopi item lima, kopi krim satu, air putih dingin dua, sama teh manis anget empat. Ke ruang _meeting_ , gak pake lama. Otre?"

 _ **Tut tut tut…**_

Buset nih orang. Ngomong udah kayak _rapper_ minta minum.

Aku tahu kalau Bang Gaara tengah menggelar _meeting_ dengan internal departemennya. Cepat atau lambat dia pasti _request_ minuman. Kusiapkan semua yang dia minta dengan teliti. Kopi hitam ini pasti salah satunya untuk Sasuke Uchiha, air putih untuk Gaara, kopi krim untuk Mbak Karin, teh manis untuk si manis manja. Bertahun-tahun jadi OB kantor ini membuatku hapal minuman kesukaan para pegawai beserta takaran komposisinya. Kadang aku berpikir, selama mereka bekerja apa mereka tahu apa minuman kesukaanku? Dijamin tidak ada yang bisa jawab. _Wong nanya aja gak pernah._

Aku berjalan hati-hati mendorong _trolley_ yang di atasnya terdapat belasan minuman peserta rapat. Begitu aku memasuki ruang _meeting_ , suara Mbak Sakura langsung merasuki pendengaranku dengan keras. Sambil membagikan minuman, aku melihatnya sedang melakukan presentasi di depan sana. Tuh 'kan, saat presentasi _image childish_ dia luntur entah kemana. Justru wajah tanpa senyumlah yang dia umbar pada semua _member_ departemen ini, sama persis seperti bosnya.

"Silakan." ujarku usai meletakkan kopi hitam pertama untuk Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hn."

Aku terus berjalan hati-hati sambil membungkuk agar tak menghalangi pandangan orang lain. Ruang _meeting_ ini cukup gelap karena satu-satunya cahaya yang menyala hanyalah berasal dari proyektor sana. Kalau tidak hati-hati aku bisa tersandung dan pecahlah gelas ini hingga ramai. Tersisa delapan minuman lagi yang harus kubagikan, tugasku harus selesai dengan mulus.

"Aku tidak setuju kita menggunakan jasa _surveyor_ untuk analisis laboratorium. Apa yang menjadi alasanmu, Sakura? Sudah berpikir menggunakan otakmu sepuluh kali? Sudah perhitungkan semua resikonya?"

 _ **Deg**_

Atmosfer ruangan ini mendadak seram atas lantangnya suara _baritone_ Sasuke Uchiha. Suasana berbalik hening dalam sekejab. Ketukan pena Sasuke yang beradu dengan kaca permukaan meja seakan menunggu Nona Sakura di depan sana menjawab bantahannya.

"Akurasi, Tuan. Banyak _customer_ yang menginginkan hasil analisa dengan metode yang mereka tetapkan. Kadang kala metode kita tidak sesuai dengan _standard_ mereka dan pengujian ulang hanya akan memakan banyak waktu."

Seluruh _member_ departemen Quality Assurance kini saling berbisik-bisik atas jawaban si manis manja. Tidak ada lagi yang memerhatikan _slide_ presentasi di depan sana kecuali mata Sasuke seorang.

"Apa kau ingin mengatakan jika kualitas SDM laboratorium kita tidak memenuhi kompetensi? Kenapa mereka tidak bisa menguasai metode lain dalam analisa? Bukankah kita sudah menerapkan metode JIS dan ASA?" Sasuke kembali bertanya.

"Permasalahan bukan di SDM kita. Benar, secara teknik kita sudah bisa melakukan analisa sesuai metode _Japan Industrial Standard_ untuk kualitas produk. Untuk _customer_ luar negeri, kita juga bisa melakukan pengujian dengan metode ASA yang notabenenya berasal dari Amerika. Tetapi untuk _customer_ di Eropa, banyak dari mereka yang menginginkan analisa menggunakan metode BS dan DIN karena itu sudah menjadi _standard_ perusahaan mereka. SDM kita mungkin mampu menerapkannya jika semua peralatan lab mereka dilengkapi, tapi sebagai langkah awal lebih baik kita menggunakan jasa _surveyor_ untuk menjamin akurasi."

Si Bos mendenguskan tawanya keras. Ada sedikit nada meremehkan di sana. "Kau pikir kau cukup pintar untuk mengambil langkah ini? Lalu? Siapa saja nominasi _surveyor_ yang bisa kita gunakan?" pandangan Sasuke agaknya mengernyit begitu aku menghalangi pandangannya dari Sakura. Oke. Itu cukup untuk membuatku merinding.

"Gaara- _san_ akan menjelaskan tentang nominasi _surveyor_ lebih lanjut. Silakan, Gaara- _san_." Sakura menyingkir dari depan dan kembali ke kursinya. Dilanjut dengan Gaara yang berdiri dan mengambil alih presentasi. Aku sudah selesai membagikan minuman. Sungguh, melihat perdebatan mereka di ruang _meeting_ benar-benar menegangkan. Sakura adalah salah satu target yang paling sering kena pertanyaan maut dari Sasuke—suatu hal yang sangat dihindari semua orang. Melihat mereka bertengkar di dalam _meeting_ adalah hal lumrah bagiku dan _member_ lain departemen ini.

Namun di luar ruang _meeting_ , hubungan mereka tampak normal-normal saja. Sakura adalah orang yang selalu mendampingi Sasuke setiap kali melakukan _business trip_ ke luar kota. Wajar lah, namanya juga sekretaris merangkap asisten. Mereka semua bilang Sasuke dan Sakura sangat kompak saat berhadapan dengan klien di luar. Kompak yang dimaksud di sini adalah mereka sangat selaras dalam mem- _bully_ dan memenangkan negosiasi dengan pihak eksternal. Namun dalam _meeting_ internal, siapa pun tahu jika Sasuke dan Sakura adalah musuh bebuyutan. Keduanya sama-sama keras kepala—menurutku.

Mbak Sakura yang manis manja tentu ingin semua serba dituruti, sementara karakter bos yang _ngeyel_ dan main perintah adalah ciri khas seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Keduanya punya masing-masing ego yang tinggi. Entah bagaimana perseteruan mereka dapat diakhiri. Aku tidak pernah menyaksikan _meeting_ sampai selesai sekalipun.

.

.

#####

.

.

"Huaaaaaaa lembur lagi! Sebel!"

Yamanaka Ino berteriak keras begitu memasuki _pantry_. Aku cuma bisa nyengir mendengar keluhannya. "Sampai jam berapa?" tanyaku peduli.

"Jam tujuh! Aaaah nanti malem kan rencana nonton bareng Shikamaru. Batal deh nih. Dasar bos pantat ayam sialan!" gerutunya sambil membuka kancing _blazer_ yang nampak kesempitan atau memang sengaja dikecilin itu. _Blouse_ ungu mudanya terekspos. Ino menghela napas berat seakan baru melepas korset ketat. "Tapi gak apa lah dibanding Sakura. Dia hampir tiap hari pulang jam sembilan gara-gara bosnya betah di kantor sampe malem. Ngapain aja sih, Sasuke tuh? Hobi banget ngelarang karyawan pulang _on time_." Ino melayangkan _deathglare_ -nya.

"Ya biasa Mbak, utak-atik laptopnya sendiri. Tau deh apa yang dikerjain." jawabku sesuai kenyataan yang selama ini kulihat. Memang benar, Sasuke seringkali pulang malam. Setiap hari dia adalah orang terakhir yang pulang di departemennya. Dan akulah satu-satunya OB yang membereskan meja serta mengangkat gelas kopinya usai dia meninggalkan ruang kerja.

"Coba deh sekali-kali Mas mata-matain dia. Pura-pura lewat kek, apa kek, nyapu kek, biar tahu apa sih yang bikin dia selalu pulang belakangan!"

Aku lagi-lagi tertawa dengan celotehan nona Yamanaka satu ini. Dia aneh sekali, pikirku. Sudah jelas Sasuke orang yang sangat gila kerja. Untuk apa harus aku mata-matai segala. Lebih baik aku duduk di sini menonton televisi sendirian.

"Eh Mas, di lantai lima denger-denger ada setan gentayangan ya? Nanti kalo gue ke atas pas sepi, temenin ya!"

"Ah, saya sering kok lihat penampakan di sana. Udah jinak kok, Mbak. _Slow_ aja."

Mbak Ino melotot. "Hush! Gaya banget lo selaw selow. Yakali sama lo dia jinak, sama gue gimana?! Gaara aja ditoel-toel mulu!"

"Dia suka kali sama Bang Gaara ... Bang Gaara pan ganteng 24 jam. Nyampe setan aja demen." jawabku sambil tertawa disusul gelak tawa Mbak Ino juga. Duh gusti, nih cewek cantik banget kalo udah ketawa. Rasanya hilang semua rasa lelah abang.

"Udah ah, ngaco lo. Gue balik ke meja ya. Bhay!"

"Iyee, _bye_ juga _neng geulis._ " Aku mendadahinya dari belakang. Sudah pukul enam sore. Aku mematikan semua lampu ruangan tak terpakai dan mulai mencuci gelas-gelas minum dari meja karyawan yang sudah pulang. Pekerjaan seperti ini sehari-hari memang tergolong mudah dibanding mereka semua yang harus memeras otak dan pulang dengan wajah stress.

Sebelum menjadi OB, aku juga pernah bekerja _shift_ sebagai petugas pom bensin. Aku sempat terpikir untuk menabung lalu melanjutkan pendidikan ke universitas. Tapi sepertinya impianku masih jauh, lantaran aku masih harus membiayai adik-adikku; Boruto dan Himawari. Sepeninggal kedua orangtuaku, akulah yang menjadi tulang punggung keluarga. Bisa masuk ke perusahaan ini pun karena Mbak Karin—yang merupakan sepupu jauhku—memberi kesempatan untuk bekerja dengan penghasilan lebih menjanjikan dibanding kasir supermarket.

Aku tidak menyesali keadaanku yang serba minim. Namanya rejeki bisa datang kapan saja.

Sambil mengepel lantai toilet pria, aku lagi-lagi dikejutkan oleh tepukan pundak dari Bang Gaara. Nih orang hobi muncul tiba-tiba macam setan banget. "Eh, Bang Gaara. Udah mau pulang?" tanyaku ketika melihat dia sedang menyisir rambut dan merapikan kemejanya di cermin toilet.

"Ya nih, udah jam tujuh. Tinggal Sakura sama Sasuke tuh."

Refleks aku ngeliat jam tangan, bener aja udah jam tujuh. Gak berasa euy. Terlalu konsen ngepel kali ya. "Pulang bareng Mbak Ino juga, Bang?"

"Males banget. Emang mobil gue taksi apeh." celetuknya sambil menyampirkan tas di pundak. "Balik ya, _Bro. See you!"_ pamit Gaara begitu kami sama-sama sudah di luar toilet. Aku masih memegang gagang pelku di tangan sampai akhirnya suara _heels_ Mbak Ino membuatku menoleh ke arahnya. Dia juga sudah mau pulang rupanya.

"Eh, jangan lupa lo. Mata-matain si bos! Hahahaha."

Aku hanya bisa balik tertawa menanggapi candaan si pirang. Mata-matain? Boleh juga.

Mumpung lagi ngepel aku sengaja memasuki ruang kerja dan mendapati Mbak Sakura masih di mejanya. Di belakangnya, ada Sasuke Uchiha yang juga sibuk dengan laptopnya. Tatapan mata Sasuke sangat serius ke depan. Entah yang dia lihat itu sebenarnya layar laptop atau punggung Sakura. Fokus _onyx_ -nya tiba-tiba saja mengarah padaku saat Sakura memanggil namaku.

"Ya? K-Kenapa, Mbak?"

"Beliin ramen di Ichiraku dong, Mas. Laper nih belom makan dari siang. Biasalah si _ini_ —" ekor _emerald_ Sakura melirik ke sosok di belakangnya "—ngelarang aku pulang. Sama bikinin cokelat panas juga ya sebelum berangkat ke Ichiraku. Buat ganjel doang sambil nunggu kamu dateng nanti. Oke kah?"

Entah kenapa tengkukku berasa gatal diperhatikan si bos dari kursinya. Dia seperti tidak suka melihatku bicara dengan Sakura. Padahal dia dengar sendiri pembicaraan kami hanyalah seputar suruh-menyuruh beli makan. Tapi tiba-tiba saja badan tegapnya berdiri sambil membawa sebungkus rokok dan korek. Oh, dia ke _smoking room_. Tepat setelah dia memasuki ruang merokok itu, nyali bicaraku sedikit kembali. "Mbak, si Bos kenapa, sih?" tanyaku yang penasaran. "Mukanya begitu amat."

"Duh, dari dulu juga udah begitu cetakannya." Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Lagi bete kali dia."

"Bete kenapa?"

"Gara-gara aku di ruang _meeting_ tadi. Entahlah, dia gak ngomong apa-apa lagi sama aku semenjak selesai _meeting_." Sakura menumpu dagunya dengan kepalan tangannya. "Udah sana berangkat ah, laper niiiih." Ia mulai berkata manja sambil menepuk-nepuk perut ratanya yang tertutup kemeja putih.

"Oke siap, Mbak. Tapi sebelumnya cokelat panas dulu, kan?" aku memastikan ulang. Sakura mengangguk riang. "Ongkos sama duit makannya mana, Mbak?"

"Oiya, belum aku kasih, ya? Hahahaduh kamu gak minta daritadi sih!" Si manis manja memukul lenganku sambil tertawa salting. Dari balik kaca _smoking room_ sana, bisa kurasakan pandangan menusuk si bos masih tertuju padaku. Dia keluar dari ruangan itu sambil menggeser pintunya keras-keras. Ugh, efek bete kali, ya? Ngerusak properti banget. Langsung aja kaki ini ngacir sebelum dia bergerak mendekat.

.

.

#####

.

.

Ramen Ichihraku. Kedai ramen yang lumayan jauh letaknya dari gedung kantorku. Aku sampai harus berjalan kaki beberapa blok dari sana. Belum lagi antrean kedai ramen yang terkenal enak ini amat sangat menyita waktuku. Maaf ya, Mbak Sakura. Sudah empatpuluh lima menit lamanya dan aku belum kembali ke kantor. Sudah hampir jam delapan dan ini berarti sejam lagi Mbak manis manja pulang. Gue harus gerak cepat sebelum diomelin.

"Pak Teuchi, cepet dikit dong. Daritadi lama banget- _tebayo!"_

Aku sengaja mengeraskan suaraku dari luar kedai dan taraaaaaa! Neng Ayame segera datang bawain bungkusan ramen pesananku. "Maaf ya Mas, tadi gasnya abis." Baiklah. Aku menganggap itu sebagai alasan lamanya antrean kali ini.

Meluncur kembali ke kantor, jam delapan kurang lima aku sudah memasuki gedung tempat dimana kami bekerja. Kapan sih Ichiraku Ramen punya layanan _delivery order?_ Mau sampe berapa kali gue harus bolak-balik disuruh beli makan malem gini? Tch.

Begitu sampai _pantry_ , aku langsung membuka kemasan ramen panas ini dan mengambil sendok serta sumpit untuk Mbak Sakura. Tanganku sedikit gemetar membawa nampan ke meja Mbak Sakura. Gadis satu itu bertepuk tangan ria menyambut kedatanganku. Namun lagi-lagi, tatapan tidak suka dari sosok di belakang kursinya itu mengarah ke sini. Aku tidak tahu apa salahku pada Si Bos, tapi tatapannya seolah mengatakan _'aku akan memecatmu besok'_ dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi. "Silakan, Mbak Sakura." ucapku penuh senyum bak pelayan restoran. "Bos, mau makan malem juga?"

"Tidak." Dia menjawab cepat.

Oh, oke. Baguslah. "Kalau begitu saya kembali ke _pantry_ dulu. Permisi."

"Hn."

 _ **Brak!**_

Aku membanting pintu _pantry_ yang menjadi markasku ini. Sialan, kenapa sih si Bos itu mukanya ngeselin banget? Apa dia naksir? _Please_ ya, gini-gini gue normal. Aku jelas masih ngefans sama Mbak Ino, meskipun kadang ngefans sama Bang Gaara juga. Tapi tetep aja, aku masih normal! Gak seperti dia yang gak pernah terlihat _excited_ pada lawan jenis.

Sesaat kemudian barulah kusadari kalau cokelat panas yang sejam lalu kubuat untuk Mbak Sakura ternyata belum kuantarkan ke mejanya. Cangkir berisi minuman kakao itu masih di sini. Sontak aku menepuk jidatku sendiri. _Stupid_ banget, sih. Aku pun membuat ulang minuman ini dengan air panas dan bersiap-siap diomeli setelah sampai di mejanya nanti. Tapi seketika langkahku terhenti. Mataku membelalak sempurna melihat apa yang dilakukan si Bos pada sekretarisnya.

Tidak mungkin.

Mereka suap-suapan.

"Aaaaaaa, buka mulutnya sini."

"Iih, panas, Sasuke _-kun!_ Tuh uapnya masih ngebul. Tiup dulu atuh."

"Tiup bareng-bareng dong. Tu, dua, tiga."

Aku tidak percaya ini. Melihat Sasuke yang meniup-niup mie di ujung sumpitnya benar-benar seperti melihat petir di siang bolong. Si Bos galak itu, kenapa dia jadi _out of character_ begini? Aku pasti bermimpi. Ingin rasanya aku menampar diri sendiri namun sulit karena dua tanganku tengah memegang nampan. Mereka juga sibuk dengan dunianya hingga tak menyadari kehadiranku di sini.

"Pedes nggak, hm?"

"Nggak, kok. Naruto 'kan udah tau aku gak suka pedes."

"Oh."

Begitu namaku disebut, aku seperti tersadar kalau harusnya aku tidak berada di sini nontonin mereka. Sebelum mereka menyadarinya aku buru-buru berbalik badan dan keluar dari ruangan kerja departemen QA. Kemana lagi, sudah pasti aku ke _pantry_. Jantungku deg-degan. Ternyata, si bos gak homo! Anjrit. Ini luar biasa banget.

Fufufufu, boleh juga dia. Main buka topeng pas semua orang gak ada. Mbak Sakura juga, bisaan banget modus ramennya buat mancing si Bos suap-suapan. Lo bedua sama aja akal bulusnya.

Ya sudah. Berhubung sudah terlanjur lihat, aku positif _thinking_ aja kalau mereka sebenarnya memang akrab. Walaupun kerjaannya berdebat di ruang _meeting_ terus, tapi adegan barusan cukup menjelaskan kalau si Bos ternyata gak sediktator yang selama ini semua orang pikir. Kubiarkan waktu berlalu sampai jam sembilan teng, aku baru memberanikan diri masuk ke ruang kerja mereka lagi untuk mengecek apakah mereka sudah pulang. Tapi yang kulihat justru semakin jauh dari kata pulang.

 _Mereka…_

"B-Bos?"

DUH, _STUPID!_ KOK GUE NGOMONG SIH?! Percaya deh, Sasuke itu gak budek. Sekecil apa pun suaraku dia pasti denger. Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya sedikit dan melirik ke arahku yang berdiri kaku ini. Nah loh, ketahuan! Untungnya Sakura gak ikutan nengok. Sepertinya dia gak tahu aku di sini menyaksikan mereka tengah memadu kasih mesra.

Aku buru-buru lari ke _pantry_. Berkacak pinggang sambil mikir keras, ternyata si Bos betulan lelaki normal. Pemandangan barusan pastinya bukan mimpi. Aku melihatnya sendiri, bagaimana bosku memangku tubuh sekretarisnya yang mungil itu. Beberapa kancing kemeja Sakura sudah lolos dari tempatnya hingga wajah si bos bisa tenggelam di daerah _situ_. Mbak Sakura sendiri sibuk ngejambak rambut si bos sambil manggil-manggil namanya. Bener-bener, _bullshit_ kalau ada yang bilang seorang bos gak akan ada main sama sekretarisnya.

 _"Sasuke-kun ... uunghh, cepat keluarkan benda ini dariku, jangan menggodaku lagi."_

 _"Kau cantik sekali, Sakura…"_

Aaaaaaaarrrgh! Aku mengacak rambutku sendiri mengingat betapa terpananya tatapan Sasuke Uchiha pada sosok yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah gadis yang siang tadi ia remehkan di ruang _meeting_. Ternyata selama ini mereka—

— _ **BRAK!**_

Belum selesai berdebat dengan otakku sendiri, aku menoleh spontan kala pintu _pantry_ ini menjeblak kasar. _Glekh._ I-Itu si Bos, dengan topeng bengisnya yang sudah terpasang rapi kembali. Dia tidak bicara apa-apa selain mengeluarkan isyarat 'ikut denganku' menggunakan telunjuknya. Mampus gue. Dipecat dah ini mah.

"I-Iya, Bos? Ada apa?" Begitulah kalimat pertamaku ketika dia mengajakku duduk berdampingan di _smoking room_. Sasuke tidak menjawab apa pun. Tatapannya lurus ke depan kaca memerhatikan Sakura Haruno yang sedang membereskan mejanya bersiap-siap pulang. Masih diam. Dia mengeluarkan rokok dan menyalakannya. Hembusan asap pertama keluar, kami tetap tidak bicara apa-apa. Grogi coy. Nih orang pandangannya gak bisa beranjak banget dari cewek di depan. Aku putuskan untuk bungkam juga selagi si bos kembali mengisap rokoknya.

"Kau melihatnya?"

 _ **Deg**_

Tanganku mengepal di atas paha. Aku menunduk takut-takut menjawab kata 'iya'. Si Bos masih enggan menoleh ke arahku.

"Apa yang kaulihat?"

Sejenak aku diam. Bingung harus bagaimana mendeskripsikan adegan suap-suapan dan pangkuan dalam kata-kata. "S-Semua, Bos. Dari saya pulang beli ramen." jawabku jujur, pada akhirnya. Bisa kulihat si Bos melirikku lewat ekor matanya sebentar.

Entah bagaimana, tatapan miliknya masih saja menyeramkan dan membuatku merinding. Meskipun nyatanya aku baru saja melihat sisi dirinya yang lain bersama Sakura. Tetap saja, dia menakutkan.

"Ini, ambillah dan anggap kau tidak pernah melihat yang tadi."

Sasuke menodongkan amplop padaku. Saat kulihat isinya, puluhan lembar uang sepuluh ribu yen menyambut mataku. Ajegile. Ini seriusan uang tutup mulut? Ini sih gaji gue hampir setahun. "Beneran nih, Bos?" tanyaku lagi memastikan. Aku tentu tidak akan menolak rejeki.

"Hn. Aku serius."

Alhamdulillah. Dia gak lagi sakaw ternyata.

"Tapi mulai besok, kau tidak akan bekerja di sini lagi. Segera siapkan surat pengunduran dirimu."

"….."

"Kau mengerti?"

"….."

Jantungku serasa mencelos entah kemana. "A-Apa…?" Benarkah aku dipecat? Hanya karena ini? Aku kehabisan kata-kata saking _shock_ -nya. Bosku benar-benar serius mengatakan ini. "Tuan Uchiha, saya janji tidak akan menyebarkan hal ini pada orang lain! Kumohon berikan satu lagi kesempatan bagi saya untuk tetap bekerja di sini! Saya masih memiliki dua adik kecil, mereka semua adalah tanggunganku selama ini!" Dan baru pada saat itulah Sasuke menolehkan wajah _grumpy_ -nya penuh padaku.

"Akan kupastikan kau mendapat pekerjaan lain."

"Ta-tapi Tuan, saya sudah bersusah payah untuk bisa masuk ke perusahaan ini! Walaupun hanya sebagai _office boy_. Tapi saya—"

"—kau pernah bekerja sebagai supir taksi sebelumnya, bukan?"

Aku diam lalu mengangguk cepat. Masih belum punya nyali untuk membantahnya lagi.

"Kalau begitu pekerjaan barumu nanti adalah menjadi supir pribadi Sakura."

Hah?

Ssssssupir?

Kok?

APA?! "Supir pribadi?!" teriakku keras. Sasuke memundurkan kepalanya sedikit karena aku menjerit persis di depan wajahnya.

"Iya. Dia ... jadwalku yang sibuk seringkali tidak bisa mengantar Sakura ke tempat yang dia inginkan. Makanya, aku percayakan urusan itu sekarang padamu. Tapi kau harus bisa menjaganya selama di perjalanan." ucapnya sebelum kembali mengalihkan wajahnya dariku. "Gajimu akan dua kali lipat besarnya dari pekerjaanmu yang sekarang."

"B-Benarkah?! Anda tidak bohong?!"

"Hn."

Aku segera berdiri dan membungkuk sembilanpuluh derajat mengucapkan banyak terima kasih pada Sasuke Uchiha. Demi apapun, ternyata bosku ini bukan orang jahat. Hampir saja aku menangis begitu tahu dipecat. Boruto, Himawari, kita sangat berhutang budi pada orang ini. Gak nyangka, dari nge- _gap_ mereka pacaran malah jadi ketiban rejeki gini. Mimpi apa abang semalem.

"Tapi, bolehkah saya tanya sesuatu?" tanyaku seraya menggaruk pipiku ini.

"Apa?"

"Se-sejak kapan, kalian…" Aku menggantung kalimatku mencari kata-kata yang tepat. "nggg … dekat seperti itu?"

Sasuke melepas kepusan asap dari mulutnya lagi. Matanya terpejam penuh. "Kurang lebih enam bulan lalu. Saat dia merawatku yang sedang terbaring sakit di apartemen. Sejak hari itu dia telah menjadi zona nyamanku. Dia selalu hadir kapanpun aku membutuhkannya, baik sebagai rekan kerja, teman, kekasih, maupun musuh." _Onyx_ itu terbuka lagi, dia tersenyum. "Sakura selalu mampu mengimbangi segala kebutuhan emosiku. Saat aku ingin serius bekerja, saat aku membutuhkan perhatian, saat aku sedang ingin berdebat, dan saat aku merasa kesepian. Meski aku tahu kadang dia kesal dengan perangaiku ini, nyatanya dia tidak pernah absen sekalipun dariku."

Aku ber-oh-ria. Paham akan maksud si bos _. Well,_ ini cukup masuk akal buatku yang sesama laki-laki. Kehadiran wanita dalam hidup kami tentu akan membawa kenyamanan tersendiri. "Tapi ... kenapa kalian harus merahasiakannya dari orang lain?"

 _Duh_. Sepertinya aku melontarkan pertanyaan yang salah. Bodoh! Aku mengutuk lidah cerewetku ini untuk kesekian kali saat Sasuke berdiri dari kursi ini dan menggeser pintu _smoking room_ cukup keras. Sedikit dia menoleh ke belakang menunjukkan seringaiannya.

"Kami tidak merahasiakannya. Kami hanya tidak nyaman dengan pandangan orang lain. Itu saja."

 _ **BRAK!**_

Dan berakhirlah penjelasan bosku itu. Meninggalkanku sendirian di _smoking room_. Dari kaca ruangan ini dapat kulihat mereka pulang bersama dengan rangkulan mesra layaknya sepasang kekasih. Bersiaplah, Naruto Uzumaki. Besok adalah hari baru dalam hidupmu!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

* * *

 _Don't ask me what is this, hahahaha_. Sebetulnya cerita ini pernah ada di blog khusus orific-ku. Makanya bahasa dan EyD nya acak adut bingit karena di sana gak ada aturan nulis hkhkhkhk. Rencananya mau publish fic lain, kenapa jadi ini *ditoyor Bang Gaara* Sudahlah, cuma iseng kok. Terima kasih yang sudah mau baca. Sampai bertemu di tulisan saya yang berikutnya! Bhay! *ikutin gaya Mbak Ino*

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kita mau kemana, sih? Kasih tahu aku dong, Sasuke- _kun!"_

"Ada deh. _Surprise_ pokoknya."

"Aaaaaaaaaa kasih tahu akuuuuuuuu!"

"Cerewet. Lihat sendiri nanti."

Aku mengintip keadaan pasangan di jok belakang sana lewat spion atas. Sudah beberapa bulan aku menjalani profesi sebagai supir pribadi Mbak Sakura. Membuat mereka tak canggung lagi dalam mengekspresikan kasih sayangnya. Kadang mereka saling berpegangan tangan di mobil, tertidur pulas di pelukan pasangannya, dan satu yang paling membuatku kesal yaitu berciuman panas sampai lupa kalau aku juga ada di mobil.

Dulu, kupikir bosku ini homo betulan lantaran dia tidak pernah dekat dengan lawan jenis manapun. Kupikir bosku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya memperlakukan seorang wanita dengan baik dan benar. Tapi ternyata aku salah. Dalam setiap situasi justru dialah yang memegang kendali atas Sakura.

"Sasuke _-kun_ , ada _sunset_ di pantai. Kita menepi sebentar boleh?" pinta Sakura pada kekasihnya saat mobil ini melintasi jalan dekat garis pantai. Konyol. Harusnya dia meminta izin menepi padaku karena akulah yang menyetir di sini.

"Tidak. Sebentar lagi juga kita sampai." Sasuke berkata sembari melirikku lewat spion atas. Aku mengerti maksudnya. Dia memang bermaksud mengajak Sakura ke pantai Shichirigahama dan menyeberang ke pulau Enoshima. Jalanan yang lengang amat membuat perjalanan kami lancar tanpa hambatan. Pulau Enoshima saat itu berlatar matahari terbenam dengan angin pantai yang sangat menyejukkan.

"Indah sekali, Sasuke _-kun."_ bisik Sakura sendiri begitu kendaraan kami sudah menepi, dan kini Sasuke tengah memeluk punggung kurus wanita kesayangannya itu di sisi jembatan kayu menghadap laut.

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

Meski hanya dari jauh menyaksikan, nyatanya aku bisa mendengar setiap perkataan Sasuke yang tidak lebur oleh suara ombak sore. Laki-laki itu mengeluarkan kotak beludru berwarna merah. Ugh, aku sudah bisa menebak apa isinya. Sebuah cincin bertahtakan butiran berlian. Berani taruhan, pasti kegombalannya akan meluncur sebentar lagi.

 _"Sakura, I'm begging you now. Can we build a future together? I promised to stay by your side, forever."_

 _Tsaaaah_ , apa gue bilang! Berkepribadian ganda nih si Bos, fufufu. Jawaban Sakura berikutnya mesti bikin hati dia ketar-ketir maksimal.

"Hehehe, cakep cincinnya. Artinya apa ya, Sasuke _-kun?"_

Sasuke _speechless_. "Kamu beneran gak ngerti?"

"Engga tuh." Sakura menggeleng dengan cengiran. "Jelasin dong, sayang. Kalo nggak, aku marah nih?"

Dan dalam hati ane cuma bisa ngepuk-puk si Bos. Bos, ente punya cewek kayaknya boong kalo gak tau artinya apaan tuh. Huft. Dasar cewek. _Tsundere pisan, euy..._


End file.
